Sportmentoring
__INDEX__ Sportmentoring ist ein sinn- und werteorientierter Mentoring-Ansatz im Sport mit dem Schwerpunkt auf der Persönlichkeitsbildung (Identität und Charakter) sowie der Erweiterung der geistlichen Kompetenz und Sozialkompetenz eines Menschen im Sport. Grundlage des Sportmentoring ist ein Menschenbild aus Körper, Psyche und Geist. Der Sportmentor' fördert neben der körperlichen, und psychischen Entwicklung schwerpunktmäßig die geistliche und soziale Entwicklung eines Menschen im Sport (Sportler, Trainer, Schiedsrichter, Sportmanager, Sportarzt, Sport-Physiotherapeut, Sport-Funktionär, Partner und Familienmitglieder von Sportlern, etc.). Geistlich kompetente Sportmentoren unterstützen ihre Mentees in ihrer charakterlichen Entwicklung und dem Finden einer Identität außerhalb des Sports und eines Selbstwertes unabhängig ihrer sportlichen Leistung. Die Arbeit eines ganzheitlichen Sportmentors erfolgt auf Prinzipien, die wahr, zeitlos und allgemeingültig sind. Ursprung und Verwendung des Begriffs Sportmentoring Mentoring leitet sich von Mentor, einem Freund des Odysseus ab. Dieser sollte in der Zeit, in der Odysseus auf Reisen war, dessen Sohn Telemachos erziehen. "Erzähle ihm alles, was du weißt", lautete der Auftrag. Damit war weniger Wissen im Sinne von Schulwissen gemeint, auch nicht die Techniken der Kriegskunst, die sich Telemachos als zukünftiger Herrscher von Ithaca ebenfalls noch anzueignen hatte. Die Aufgabe Mentors war es vielmehr, Telemachos in seinem Reifeprozess zu begleiten, ihm die wichtigen Werte weiterzugeben, den Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen zu lehren usw. Es ging um die Persönlichkeitsbildung. (siehe Mentor (Mythologie)) Sportmentoring bezeichnet folgerichtig die Beziehung zwischen einem Mentor und einem Mentee im Sport. Der Begriff wurde in Deutschland und weltweit durch christliche Sportorganisationen seit ca. 2000 geprägt. Vor der Einführung des Begriffes „Sportmentoring“ war die gängige Bezeichnung eines sportgeistlichen Angebotes für Sportler „Sportseelsorge“. In Deutschland wurde dieses Angebot maßgeblich von der christlichen Sportorganisation SRS e.V. geprägt. Als um 2000 das Angebot permanent erweitert und ausgebaut wurde und der Begriff „Sportseelsorge“ als zu einseitig und problematisch belegt empfunden wurde, ging man dazu über den Begriff „Sportmentoring“ zu verwenden. Publiziert wurde der Begriff „Sportmentoring“ in seiner eigentlichen Bedeutung erstmalig von dem Amerikaner Roger Lipe 2006 (Transforming Lives in Sport; A Guide for Sport Chaplains and Sport Mentors; Roger Lipe; Cross Training Publishing, 2006 - 66 Seiten). International ist neben dem Begriff „Sportmentoring“ noch häufiger der Begriff „Sport Chaplaincy“ in Benützung. Vor allem in Australien, USA, Großbritannien, und Neuseeland ist Club/ Team Chaplaincy seit Mitte bis Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts ein fester Bestandteil der Sportkultur dieser Länder. In diesen Ländern bieten vor allem christlich orientierte Organisationen Sports Chaplaincy an. In den letzten Jahren wurde der Begriff Sportmentoring vermehrt auch von Organisationen und für Projekte verwendet, die einen anderen Ansatz haben. Z.B. innerhalb des DOSB, in Schulen, oder von beratenden Firmen im Sport. Der Begriff wird immer für eine Mentor-Mentee-Beziehung im Sport verwendet. Entwicklung Sportmentoring in Deutschland In Deutschland ist die christliche Organisation SRS e.V. maßgeblich für die Entwicklungen eines ganzheitlichen Sportmentoring-Angebots verantwortlich. Einige Aspekte der historischen Entwicklung eines ganzheitlichen sportgeistlichen Angebotes für Sportler: 1972 Helmfried Riecker als Sportseelsorger bei den Olympischen Spielen in München 1991 Erste hauptamtliche Stelle für Seelsorge bei SRS unter Sportlerinnen Intensivierung der Betreuungsarbeit unter Profisportlern. Start von SRS-Proprofi zunächst als Projektarbeit Erste hauptamtliche Stelle bei SRS für Seelsorgearbeit unter Tennisprofis 1994 Vorstellung der SRSsportförderung als Gesamtkonzept zur Förderung der Schulungs- und Lehrgangsarbeit 1998 Weitere hauptamtliche Stellen bei SRS für Sportseelsorger für Profisportler 2000 Hauptamtliche Besetzung des Behindertensportes bei SRS 2002 SRS-Sportmentoren bei Leichtathletik EM in München akkreditiert 2004 Erste regelmäßige Wochenendschulungen im Sportmentoring zur Qualifizierung von ehrenamtlichen SRS-Mitarbeitern Erste Akkreditierung einer SRS-Sportmentorin bei den Paralympischen Spielen in Athen 2004 2005 SRSakademie – Von Juli bis Oktober erste, erlebnis- und praxisorientierte Ausbildung zum SRS-Sportmentor mit neun Teilnehmer(innen) 2009 SRS bekommt die Verantwortung für die Organisation des Chaplaincy-Programms bei der Leichtathletik-WM in Berlin mit 22 offiziell akkreditierten internationalen Chaplains Einführung des Unterrichtsfaches „Sportmentoring“ am Theologischen Seminar Rheinland Erste Durchführung der Qualifizierung zum SRS-Sportmentor mit fünf Wochenendschulungen (Fr-So) pro Jahr 2012 SRS ist Ansprechpartner für die Deutschen Olympia- und Paralympics-Mannschaften für das „Athletes Family Homestay Programme“. Erstmaliges Angebot eines temporären ganzheitlichen Service Centers für Sportler in St. Moritz mit internationalen Mitarbeitern 2015 Erweiterung der Qualifizierung zum SRS Sportmentor um den Baustein „Psychosoziale Unterstützung und Begleitung bei Notfällen und Krisen“ Einführung eines Verhaltenskodex für SRS Sportmentoren Internationale Kooperationen, Unterstützung und/oder Akkreditierungen von Mitarbeitern SRS e.V. für Aufgaben im Sportmentoring Olympische Spiele 1972, 1976, 1988, 1992, 1996, 2000, 2004, 2012 Leichtathletik WM 1993, EM 1994, EM 2002, WM 2006, WM 2009, EM 2010 Paralympics 2004 Youth Olympic Games 2010 in Singapur FIFA Fußball-WM 2006, 2010, 2014 Fußball EM 2008 Universiade 2007, 2009 Tischtennis EM 2000 Moto Cross WM 1978 European University Championship Volleyball in Hamburg 2009 World University Championship Beachvolleyball in Hamburg 2008 Verschiedene Ausprägungen Es gibt international verschiedene Ausprägungen des Ansatzes, Menschen ganzheitlich im Sport zu fördern und zu begleiten mit dem Schwerpunkt auf dem geistlichen Bereich: * Club/ Team Chaplaincy: Sportgeistliche Betreuung eines Sportteams bzw. Sportvereins * Major Sport Event Chaplaincy: Sportgeistliche Betreuung von Sportlern bei sportlichen Großveranstaltungen wie z.B. Olympische Spiele, Weltmeisterschaften, Kontinentalmeisterschaften. * Travelling Chaplain: Ein Chaplain, der innerhalb einer Sportart Sportler sportgeistlich betreut. Z.B. bei der Golf-Tour oder dem Tennis Circuit. * Sportmentoring: Sportgeistliche Betreuung eines Menschen im Sport (Sportler, Trainer, Schiedsrichter, Sportmanager, Sportarzt, Sport-Physiotherapeut, Sport-Funktionär, Partner und Familienmitglieder von Sportlern, etc.). * Life-coaching: 2014 wird erstmalig in Deutschland ein life-coach bei einem Fußball-Bundesliga Verein angestellt, der sich mit einem sinn- und werteorientierten Ansatz um die Fußball-Nachwuchsspieler kümmert. Verschiedene Sportmentoren-Rollen und Typen Es gibt verschiedene Sportmentoren-Rollen und –Typen je nach Persönlichkeit und Selbstverständnis des Sportmentors: Seelsorger, Coach, Beter, Vorbild, Förderer, Lehrer, Wegbegleiter, Ratgeber, Helfer, etc. Ziele des Sportmentoring Da Sportmentoring eine Beziehung zwischen einem Sportmentor und einem Mentee beschreibt, kann die Zielsetzung sehr unterschiedlich sein. Sie ist jedoch immer auf ein ganzheitliches Persönlichkeitswachstum ausgerichtet. Sportmentoren liegt es am Herzen, dass ein Mentee * sein/ ihr volles sportliches Potential entfalten kann * inneren Frieden hat bzw. im Frieden mit sich selbst, anderen Menschen, und ggf. Gott lebt * Anerkennung und Selbstwert unabhängig der Leistung erlebt * eine positive Charakterentwicklung erfährt * Kompetenzzuwachs im geistlichen Bereich erfährt * eine Vertrauensperson hat, die er/ sie alles sagen kann; und auf Wunsch einen kompetenten ehrlichen persönlichen Rat geben kann * eine Vertrauensperson hat, die für einen betet * eine Vertrauensperson hat, die unterstützt die soziale Komplexität, die Schnelllebigkeit, und den Umgang mit hohem Druck im Leistungssport zu leben * eine Vertrauensperson hat, die ihn/ sie aus Liebe heraus kritisiert und vor Fehlern warnt und einige Lügen im Leistungssport hilft zu erkennen * eine Vertrauensperson hat, die gemeinsam mit ihm/ ihr durch Niederlagen und Tiefpunkte im Leben geht und zu ihr/ ihm steht * eine Vertrauensperson hat, die ihm/ ihr hilft eine gute Zukunft zu bauen Vorgehensweise und Methodik Sportmentoring ist gelebte Beziehung zwischen Sportmentor und Mentee. Eine solche Beziehung kann starten durch: * Eine Anfrage des Menschen im Sport an eine Organisation, die Sportmentoring anbietet * Eine direkte Anfrage des Menschen im Sport an den/ die Sportmentor/in * Eingeleitete Kontaktaufnahme durch Weiterempfehlung von Dritten * Zufällige Begegnung im Sport Der Mentee bestimmt die Intensität der gewünschten Mentoring-Beziehung (siehe Stufen im Fördern und Begleiten von Menschen im Sport). Je nach Intensität gestaltet sich die Beziehung unterschiedlich. Manche Sportmentoren/innen arbeiten innerhalb einer sehr verbindlichen und intensiven Beziehung mit Fragebögen zur Analyse von zu behandelnden Themen in Mentoring-Gesprächen. Die Ansätze im Mentoring-Gespräch variieren je nach Profil des Sportmentors bzw. der Sportmentorin. Es gibt keine einheitliche Vorgehensweise, Dokumentation oder Methodik. Stufen im Fördern und Begleiten von Menschen im Sport Die Intensität und Verbindlichkeit steigt mit jeder Stufe. Der Übergang zwischen den Stufen ist fließend. Mentoring-Beziehung/ Betreuung mit Vereinbarung * Pflege einer persönlichen Beziehung durch Begegnungen, Telefon, E-Mail, digitale Medien: intensiv, regelmäßig * Klärung und Dokumentation von Zielen und Erwartungen * Gezielte Beratung, Coaching, Begleitung, Seelsorge * Ggf. Training/ -WK Begleitung/ Betreuung * Hilfe in Notsituationen Betreuung * Pflege einer persönlichen Beziehung durch Begegnungen, Telefon, E-Mail, digitale Medien: locker, intensiv, sporadisch, bei Wettkämpfen, etc. * Persönliche Gespräche und Begegnungen spontan oder nach Absprache * Gelegentliche Seelsorge, Beratung, Coaching * Ggf. Begleitung/ Betreuung bei Wettkämpfen * Hilfe in Notsituationen Kontaktaufbau * Adresse * Erstkontakt * lockerer, gelegentlicher Kontakt * „zufällige/ spontane“ Beratung, Coaching, Seelsorge Nutzen und Vorteile durch Sportmentoring * Menschen im Sport finden sinn- und wertestiftende Ruhe und innere Gelassenheit * Aktive Lebensgestaltung für Athleten und ihr Umfeld * Förderung der Leistungsfähigkeit durch leistungsunabhängigen Selbstwert * Stärkung des Spielercharakters und Entwicklung positiver Vorbilder * Konstante Leistungsbereitschaft durch eine ganzheitliche Lebensbalance * Risikoverminderung von Skandalen und Eskapaden * "Sicherheitsnetz" für Sportler in Stress-, Verletzungs- & Problemsituationen * Beständiger Halt und Hoffnung auch in Niederlagen * Ständige Ansprechpartner in persönlichen Schicksalsschlägen * Der Sportmentor als unabhängige Vertrauensperson Wünschenswerte Eigenschaften von Sportmentoren / Auswahlkriterien für einen Sportmentor bzw. eine Sportmentorin * Besondere Liebe für Sportler, „Brennen“ im Herzen * Demut * Bescheidenheit * Treue * Vertrauenswürdige und warme Ausstrahlung * Bereitschaft zu Dienen * Bereitschaft zur Teamarbeit und Zweierschaft * Zuhören können und eine sensible Wahrnehmung von Gefühlen, Körpersignalen und Verhalten * Geordnete finanzielle Situation * Für Verheiratete: Lebt in geordneten Verhältnissen und hat eine intakte Ehe und ggf. Familie * Erfahrung im Sport, Selbst sportlich aktiv (gewesen), Persönliche Kontakte im Sport * Geistliche Kompetenz * Selbst seelsorgerliche Situationen durchlitten * Persönliche Reife und Altersvorsprung. Bei jungen Mentees sollte der Mentor mind. 7 Jahre älter sein als der Mentee * Sportmentoren-Qualifizierung durchlaufen * Beratungskompetenz Aus- und Weiterbildung in Sportmentoring/ Sports Chaplaincy Da Sportmentoring noch sehr jung ist und es noch kein Berufsbild „Sportmentor/in“ gibt, gibt es auch noch keine standardisierte Ausbildung zum Sportmentor bzw. zur Sportmentorin. Folgende Organisationen bieten Qualifizierungsmaßnahmen für Sportmentoren an: Deutschland * SRSakademie International * Baylor University/ USA * University of Gloucestershire (United Kingdom) * Athletes in Action Australia/ USA * Fellowship of Christian Athletes (USA) * Sports Chaplaincy Australia * Sports Chaplaincy International Network * Sports Chaplaincy New Zealand * Sports Chaplaincy United Kingdom Literatur * Boyers, J. (2011). Manchester United FC. In Threlfall-Holmes, M & Newitt, M. (Eds). Being a Chaplain (pp 81-83). London: SPCK. * Fisher, L. (1969). God’s voice to the Pro, Boca Raton: Sports World Chaplaincy. * Heskins, J. & Baker, M. (Eds). (2006). Footballing Lives. Norwich:Canterbury Press. Hockey Ministries International. Retrieved 14 January 2014 from * Lipe, R. (2006). Transforming Lives in Sport. Kearney: Cross Training Publishing. * Lixey, K. (2008). Collaboration among chaplains: towards a common strategy at major sports events. In Sport: An Educational and Pastoral Challenge (Seminar of Study on the theme of Sport Chaplains). Liberia Editrice Vaticana. * Maier, B (2012). Sport as a Pastoral Opportunity: The Sports Chaplain. In Sport and Christianity (A sign of the times in the light of faith). Lixey, K Hubenthal, C. Mieth, D. & Müller, N. Washington DC: Catholic University of America Press. * Paas, M. (2008). The presence of the chaplain in the world of sport. In Sport: An Educational and Pastoral Challenge (Seminar of Study on the theme of Sport Chaplains). Liberia Editrice Vaticana. * Paschke, Sharon (2014). Sportmentoring - soziale Laufbahnbegleitung im Profisport. Ribeiro, A. (1995). Who won the ’94 World Cup? Braunton: Rivers International. * Schäfer, C. (2006). Kirche im Spannungsfeld von Gesellschaft und Sport. Thesis Examensarbeit. Mainz:Johannes Gutenberg-Universität. * SRS e.V. (2012). Christ und Sport * Wood, S. (2011). Keeping Faith in the Team: The Chaplain's Story. London: Longman, Dartman and Todd.